


Only Leads To Disappointment

by why_not_jane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_jane/pseuds/why_not_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killed in action, 5th of May 1945.<br/>No living relatives.</p><p>That was all the file had on James B. Barnes' death. As The Winter Soldier hunts down Steve Rogers, those statements get called into doubt.</p><p>“You look just like an old friend of mine.” Steve explained, frowning at her, as if trying to figure something out. <br/>“Just like him.”<br/>“May be I’m a cousin or something.” Skye said, her heart filling with a warm fuzzy feeling she didn’t dare name, because she new it came before disappointment. <br/>“Maybe, but I doubt it. He’s been gone a long time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not The Only Fan

“You’re just leaving me here? I thought I was a ‘security hazard’.” Skye did the air quotes, silver bracelets jangling on her wrists.

Coulson paused at the door to the cafeteria, back to her, looking out into the freedom of the secret places that did not have cabbage infused air, and were not riddled with grumpy, sweaty, lying government agents letting off steam during lunch. 

“If you can get away with any espionage in ten minutes while in a room of the most highly trained men and women in the world, then I would have to give you a medal. Or at the very least, a single cell.” Coulson strolled out, the automated doors closing behind him.

Skye took a deep breath (mostly to conserve air that did not stink of cabbage, not because she was bracing herself or anything) and turned around to face the chaos that was SHEILD’s cafeteria. 

Unlike the shining, high tech op center of SHEID HQ, funding for the food room was obviously kind of nonexistent. 

Skye was quick to notice that very few of the agents actually had model-grade looks, unlike in those TV dramas. It looked for all the world like someone had grabbed all the most nondescript people on the planet, and handed them rocket launchers.

Taking her first few steps into the mass of tables, she had the disconcerting experience of being evaluated by every pair of eyes in the room. It was making the hair at the back of her neck raise, but for the life of her she couldn’t actually see anyone staring. 

Her pace quickened, and she started to hear murmurs underneath the loud voices bouncing off the walls.

_Rising Tide._

_Hacker._

_Traitor._

“If you don’t get me out of here in ten minutes Coulson, I will be begging for a single cell.” Skye hissed, sliding into the first empty seat she saw.

She scowled at the dents in the metal table, tracing them with her finger as she wondered idly if the dents were not just every day wear and tear, but the remnants of the battle Ward had told her about. The one with the aliens.

She huffed and looked up into the most amazing pair of eyes she’d ever seen.

“Hi.” He said, looking awkward having been caught staring.

“Oh... Hi. Sorry for just, I um, didn’t realise anyone was sitting here, I’ll just go.” Skye quickly stood up.

“You can stay. Free country and all that.” His eyes twinkled.

“Thanks.” She sat own and linked her fingers together. She stuck out her hand, and forced a smile. “Skye. But you probably already knew that, being an agent.”

The most gorgeous guy in the whole room smiled at her, holding her hand gently in one massive paw of his own.

“Not an agent. And I think I would know if I knew the name of such a beautiful da- woman.” He smiled politely at her.

“I’m Steve.” While he was kind to her, Skye detected a lack of romantic interest, the compliment he payed her more perfunctory than flirting.

“Nice to meet you Steve. Really. You’re the only one who hasn’t ignored me, or given my back filthy looks.”

The smile rushed away to be replaced with an angry scowl. “Miss, I can talk to them if you want, they shouldn’t be treating you-”

“Oh no, I kinda deserve it. Reformed traitor and all.” She jingled her bracelets at his confused face.

“I see.” He said slowly. 

 _Yeah, right_ , Skye replied in her mind.

“Who was that guy at the door with you?” He asked. 

“A douchebag.” Skye replied. “So if you aren’t an agent, what are you?”

“I’ve been told that the proper response to that is, _‘I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you’_ , but I think that’s a bit melodramatic, so let’s go with ‘ _classified’_ instead.”

She burst out laughing, and Steve gave a surprised smile.

"Hey! Why are you so surprised that I found that funny?" Skye asked.

"My friends are forever telling me I've got no sense of humour. My girlfriend says to ignore them, but she's usually the only one who laughs at my jokes."

Skye grinned. "Sounds like she's a keeper!"

She nearly melted of cuteness when he blushed, rubbing his neck, saying quietly, "That's what I hope."

Then she felt that uncomfortable tingle at her neck again, and she turned around to see a man with broad shoulders, short hair and piercing eyes staring at her.

Turning back to Steve, she muttered, “That guy is staring at me.”

He glanced at the man over her shoulder.

“That’s kinda his job.” Steve said, giving the man a friendly nod. “Don’t let it bother you. And I admit, I’ve been staring a bit myself.” Skye tried not to blush, because the man had been talking about his girlfriend not a minute earlier, and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“Not like that!” Steve rushed to say, and Skye was glad she hadn’t blushed, becuase Steve was red enough for three. 

“You look just like an old friend of mine.” He explained, frowning at her, as if trying to figure something out. 

“Just like him.”

“May be I’m a cousin or something.” Skye said, her heart filling with a warm fuzzy feeling she didn’t dare name, because she new it came before disappointment. 

“Maybe, but I doubt it. He’s been gone a long time.” Steve quickly changed the subject.

“What were you saying about ‘reformed traitor’?

“I used to work for Rising Tide- a hacktivist group.” She explained to his confused stare, “and after I got picked up by SHEILD, I kind of gave some information to the Tide.” She nodded slightly to herself under his stare.

“Hacktivists are hackers who give out information to support freedom of speech and stuff, right?” He asked.

“Supposedly.” Skye said.

He opened his mouth, then shook his head and smiled bitterly to himself.

“What?” Skye asked.

“I was going to ask why SHIELD would be on a hacktivists’ list, before I remembered...” He trailed off and shook his head again, standing up.

“World’s not like it used to be, Miss Skye. Or maybe it is, and before I was just too naive to recognise it.” 

He politely nodded goodbye, and left.

Seconds later, Ward tapped her on the should.

“Time to go.”

 

_____________

 

Back on the Bus, Skye asked Coulson, “You wouldn’t happen to know the guy I was sitting next to at SHEILD, would you?” She asked.

“Skye, I never even saw the man.” He said a little too innocently. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Coulson clapped her on the back. 

“Thanks for not getting into trouble today.” He said, nodding to a space behind her as he exited the room.

She turned around slowly to see a old framed poster from World War II. She could recognise the man on it anywhere, especially after the events in New York. But something about the jaw, the blue eyes peeping out from the faded paper after all this time made her wonder...

_“NO FREAKING WAY!”_

The rest of the crew jumped at her shout, but Coulson laughed, pouring himself a scotch.

At May’s enquiring glance, he shrugged. 

“I’m not the only fan on the plane.” He explained, taking a sip.

 


	2. Look Who's Back In Town

 

Skye was still buzzing two days later. Fitz and Simmons polite smiles turned into a glare and an eye roll respectively as she skipped out of the lab, Coulson watching her go bemusedly.

“If she doesn’t cut it out, she’ll be the next dead body in our bloody lab!” Fitz grumbled. “Who cares about stinking Captain America anyway? Prancing around in his tights-”

“Fitz! You can’t say that. The man is a hero, not to mention a scientific masterpiece.” Simmons put one hand on her hip, the other occupied with holding some sort of device. “And oh, what I would do to get my hands on that body...” Simmons sighed dreamily.

Fitz grimaced. “Uh, Jemma, sometimes you need to think things through before you say them, or some people might get the wrong idea.”

“And what wrong idea would that be?” Simmons winked, following Skye out of the lab.

Coulson smiled at Fitz shocked expression.

“Not another one.” Fitz sighed resignedly under his breath.

“They’re not so bad. The man isn’t just a hero. He’s a symbol of hope, and bravery for humanity.” Coulson said, completely aware he sounded like a fanboy, but hey, he managed to freak out his idol, you couldn’t get more embarrassing than that.

“I not saying that’s a bad thing, it’s just, Skye hasn’t shut up about the man in over forty eight hours! Going on about how ‘cute’ he is, and how funny. Oh,” Fitz shook his screw driver in the air, “And she’s so exited about how he said she looked like an old friend of his. Thinks she might be related.” He rolled his eyes.

Coulson’s demeanor didn’t change from pleasant.

“Did Skye mention who this old friend was?” He asked.

Fitz shook his head in the negative. “Nah, something about him dying a long time ago.”

“Thanks, Fitz.” The doors closed behind Coulson.  
________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Sitwell. How's it going?” Coulson said to the man on the screen.

“Terrible. The probationary agents won’t do I thing I say. How the hell did you get them to be so damn scared of you?” Sitwell mopped at his balding head with a handkerchief.

“Lock them in a room for a few hours with Wilson. If they’re still completely sane by the end of it, keep them.” Coulson grinned.

Sitwell hesitated slightly. “Not exactly ethical, is it?”

Coulson raised an eyebrow.

“Fair point.” Sitwell allowed.

“I need you to do something for me. Off the records.” Coulson asked.

Sitwell scowled. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing this for your pet team again. You still owe me one for letting the whole tranq thing slide.”

“What about Barcelona?” Coulson asked.

“Okay, so maybe we’re even after the tranq thing.” Sitwell allowed.

“Agreed. I need you to look up Steve Rogers male friends and associates from WWII. Any who died in the war, or at least before he woke up.”

Sitwell crossed his arms and leaned close to the screen, giving Coulson a mock stern look. “Phil, that’s taking obsessive to a whole new level.”

“Not for me. Look, if I find anything, I’ll tell you. Just send me a picture of them, and any marriage, children and illegitimate children records, as well as anything that might be off the records.”

Sitwell raised his eyebrows, a comical look on the bald man.

“I’m assuming you don’t want Captain Rogers bothered by this?”

“No need to trouble him just yet.” Coulson said calmly.  
________________________________________________________________________

A day later, Coulson had holed himself up in his office, and was finishing reading through the files Sitwell has sent him. There was nothing particularly surprising in them, nothing seemingly relevant to Skye.

The computer screen beside him was flickering through the old black and white photos of the men Steve Rogers knew in his old life, examining their facial structures for any similarities to Skye’s. Factoring in genes from the mother, ones dormant in the father, and gender difference, the program was by no means precise, searching for facial structure similarity only.

Then it pinged.

Coulson stared up into the screen. It was definitely a face he had seen before, the boyish charm twinkling in his eyes, even through the faded sepia photographs. There was a definite resemblance to Skye, both having deep brown eyes and defiant expressions.

Coulson grabbed his pad, and flicked through it to find Barnes, James B.

_Killed in action, 5th of May 1945._  
 _No living relatives._

Nothing about that surprised Coulson, being one of the few who knew the true story of Bucky Barnes.

Usually, the next course of action would be to do a DNA check, as facial match ups could be wrong. But, of course, there was no way to get DNA from the long dead soldier.

Everything about this was wrong. Even if Barnes was alive, he would be far to old to be Skye’s father. He had no living relatives, and the man’s body was probably still lying frozen in a ravine, unless it had been eaten when the thaw came. It was just a coincidence the two looked so much alike.

Poor Skye. There was no family after all.  
________________________________________________________________________

“Coulson!” Sitwell looked more harried then usual as he popped up on Coulson’s screen in the safety of his study in the bus.

“Junior agents still giving you a hard time?” Coulson asked, standing with his palms bracing him above his desk.

“Not anymore, I took your advice, but that’s not what I’m calling about.” Sitwell’s forehead was positively shining with sweat.

“What’s the situation?” Coulson knew something big was up, because for the long time he’d known Jasper, the man had only ever been flustered three times.

Sitwell flapped a tired arm in the air, gesturing to the chair behind Coulson.

“Take a seat for this one, Phil.”

Coulson had been in the business long enough to know that if someone told you to sit down, either it was important, or they were trying to move your body into a sniper’s line of fire.

There weren’t any snipers in the Bus who wanted him dead, so Coulson took Sitwell’s advice and sat down.

“Before you ask, no one involved is hurt, dead, or in need of a shrink.” Sitwell said.

“That just fills me with relief, Jasper, I’ll finally be able to sleep at night. Cut the crap and get to the point.”

“Someone tried to assassinate the Captain this morning.”

Whatever Coulson had been expecting, that wasn’t on the list. Scrambling to collect his thoughts, he asked the first question that came to mind.  
“Do we have any info on it?”

“That’s the other news. The Winter Soldier’s back in town.”

Coulson’s scar tingled.

“No one’s heard of any hits by him in years. Everyone thought he’d died, or been decommissioned.” Coulson frowned.  
“They aren’t from the same era, are they? The captain and the assassin?” Sitwell asked.

Coulson shook his head.

“The Soldier was active during the Cold War, after the Captain’s time. But from the reports of the appearance of the Winter Soldier, they were probably born around the same time.” Then Coulson stared at Sitwell.

“Jasper, what exactly do I have to do with this?”

Sitwell smirked at him.

“If Rogers is the Soldier’s new mission, he’s not safe anywhere. Not on the ground at least.”

“So he’s sending him up here. To the Bus.” Coulson finished, sighing.

“He’s not going to like that. He’ll feel like he’s running.” Coulson said.

“And there is the whole, ‘But Fury said you died!’ thing. I’m sure that’s going to make the whole reunion go real smooth.” Sitwell gave a satisfied smile.

“You’re enjoying this far too much, Jasper.”

Sitwell snorted.

“Pick up the Captain at Stark Tower in five hours. You’ll get the rest of the briefing and info then.” He looked into Coulson’s stoic face.

“Come on Phil, cheer up. Your sharing a plane with your idol, and helping take down the Winter Soldier. Don’t give me the poker face.”

“How have you worked for SHEILD so long, and still manage to be overly optimistic?” Coulson reached out to cut the connection before Sitwell could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbr as why-not-jane
> 
> Wilson, for those who don't know, is Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.  
> There may not be any facial match thing like in this chapter, so, yeah. Sorry 'bout that.  
> Steve comes in next chapter, but Darcy will take a bit longer. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to all those who reviewed, and tried to get me to write the rest of the story!  
> Lots of love and laughter to everyone,  
> Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I’ve insinuated something about Skye’s family, and with the Winter Soldier coming up, I thought, well, anything’s possible.
> 
> *Edit: So, this is now a multi-chapter fic, thanks to enthusiastic reviewers, and sudden inspiration. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
